Unexpected Love
by Annawanthat2
Summary: Mansfield Park...Fanny/Henry...R&R.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N**_**Hey everyone, this is my first story on fanfic, so be critical...but not too critical! I hope you enjoy! **

**This story is based off the movie not the book - Go Alessandro Nivola!**

**The story starts off - Henry did not sleep with Miriah, and is still pining for Fanny. Fanny has come back from being at her father's bedside when he died and is now the ward of her uncle, Sir Thomas. She also is not in love with Edmund...**

**I own none of the characters, but take great liberties with them ;) **

**PS. thanks to fyre-anjel for urging me to post this! Hope you like it.**

_**Chapter One: **_

Fanny Price, a young, good, and agreeable woman, had now been brought into an arranged marriage with Mr. Henry Crawford. Fanny did not love or desire him, even with all his charm and attributes.

Sir Thomas had become her guardian now, since her father had passed away – not even three month's ago – and it was his wish that Fanny marry Mr. Crawford; even if it was a mach, not of love, but for money, like so many of the couples of their time. So, not being courted by some other, they were to be married in the next month.

Fanny, sitting in Sir Thomas' library, had stopped reading to ponder the matter.

_Though he is charming and handsome, he scares me to no end_. She thought to herself. Fanny did respect him, yet she just couldn't get her mind around the thought of marrying someone whom she did not love.

Just then, who would walk in but Mr. Henry Crawford…Henry sat down next to her in the opposite seat, looking at her with an almost smug smile on his face.

"What, may I ask, are you reading, my darling Fanny Price?" he asked in that wonderful, yet sometimes irritating voice.

_I can not believe this man is calling me his darling, with that smug smile on his face_. She thought to herself. "I am reading Jane Austen's Sense and Sensibility. And what may I ask are you reading today, Mr. Crawford?" Fanny asked with a little smug smile of her own.

Henry sat back in his chair; he loved it when she would challenge him back…in fact he loved everything about Fanny Price. "I was actually wondering if you would be so kind and read to me this very lovely morning."

Fanny gave him a small smile and turned back to her book and started to read to him _as he so asked, _she thought to herself.

They had read till dinner that evening; taking turns.

_Which was a good step in the right direction, _Fanny thought. If she liked Mr. Crawford for anything it was his reading; such emotion was in his eyes, it was like you were actually there; talking to Mr. Willoughby and feeling every emotion the writer had felt.

While dinner was most refreshing Fanny could not wait to get rid of the whole dear lot. She wanted to read and write in her own cozy and very quiet room. Yet, to her disappointment, Mr. Crawford did not leave, but followed her.

Fanny was taken aback when she saw him behind her. She turned abruptly and said "May I help you Mr. Crawford?"

With that smile he always had, he said in return "Yes, you may, my dear Fanny Price!" With that he took a step toward her, and like anyone else who had just had there space invaded upon, Fanny took a step back.

With each step he took, she took one back, until he had her up against the wall. He leaned in and whispered in to her ear "My darling Fanny" and then did the unthinkable – He kissed her earlobe.

When he did this Fanny closed her eyes and bite her lower lip so hard that she tasted her own blood. _What is th…this feeling that is flowing through my body? _Fanny's thoughts were running everywhere.

Not suddenly, yet slowly, she opened her eyes…to see his lips coming to meet her own. Just a brush of their lips and Fanny was out of his grasp; she bowed her head closing her eyes once more before speaking "Mr. Crawford –" yet was cut off.

"Call me Henry" he said, not with a smug smile he usually had but with a longing in his eyes. Something she had never seen there before.

"Sir, please, have a good night, and do not try to do such a thing again till we are wed."

Henry had an astonished look on his face "Why may I ask are you being so cold to me, when all I am trying to do is show my feelings for you?" He asked a hint of gruffness in hid voice.

"I do not mean to be cold yet warning. I am not in love with you, and so you must give me time."

"If you do not love me then why may I ask did you agree to the match?" he said, now with anger showing in his eyes.

With out even a second thought Fanny answered "Because sir, I am in my Uncle's care and he would see it fit for me to marry you and because I am not being courted by another." She now had fire showing in her eyes; she would not feel threatened by this man.

Henry pushed her into the wall, with such force he could not stop his body from crushing hers. Pressing his lips to hers, he held her there for a moment and pulled away so that she could feel his breath on her lips. "I am in love with you, Why can you not see that?"

Suddenly there was a scream that brought not only Fanny and Henry from what they were doing but everybody in the house.

Fanny looked at Henry and with out a word he took her hand as they rushed to the front sitting room.

"What has happened?" Henry asked as he let go of Fanny's hand and ran to help Sir Thomas and Edmund carry in Tom.

"He was half dead when Yeats found him lying in an alley way." Edmund said with a frown on his face.

"Fanny grab some hot water and some towels and please hurry." said Edmund before following Sir Thomas and Mr. Crawford up the stairs with Tom on their shoulders, groaning the whole way up.

That night all was not well and surely not quiet. The Doctor had yet to arrive, and everyone, especially Sir Thomas, was on the edge of there sets. Hoping and praying Tom would pull through.

**Please, please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A\N** **Thanks to all my readers for their reviews and advice...i hope you all like this next chapter...sorry for how short it is...anyway read and enjoy :)**

_**Chapter two:**_

Fanny had done all she could to help Tom the past week; and that included, getting hot water - many times, cleaning Tom when he was too far away to get to the bucket to throw up, wiping the sweat of his face with a cold damp cloth, and praying that he would pull through it all.

Now, Julia and Edmond came in to take over, saying that Fanny needed to get some rest. But all Fanny could do when she got in her warm and very cozy bed was think about Henry and their arranged marriage.

Fanny sat up in bed and started to talk to herself. "Why should he get rest and I am up at this hour thinking about him…How that man infuriates me so! I mean ….oh, this is not helping!"

So Fanny decided that the only thing that would get her mind off him would be to read….She new she would be no help to anyone if her mind would not shut up and stop running every where.

When she got to the library she found it was quiet and empty. Lifting her eyes to the ceiling, she said out loud in a very happy tone "Thank God!"

Her emotions where so high strung with every thing going on, and her stomach was all butterflies, that a single tear rolled down her warm check…just when Henry walked in.

Fanny abruptly wiped the tear away and tried to make out that she was looking at the books.

Henry knowing exactly what she was doing walked up behind her and took her shoulders in his hands and turned her to face him. Fanny tried to keep her eyes on her feet…that did not work.

Henry lifted her chin with his forefinger so he could look at her face trying to see what was going on behind those beautiful eyes.

Fanny looked at him and could see the compassion in his eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Fanny looked down at her feet " I'm fine thank you, just caught of guard, if you know what I mean."

"Yes, I know exactly what you mean" Henry said, tilting her head up and looking in to those beautiful chocolate eyes. _What was going on under those beautiful eyes her's? _he thought to himself.

Like reading his mind she said " Ijust lost my father, if Tom were to…I don't know if …"

Henry cut her off, taking her in to his arms. For the first time, Fanny actually felt comforted by him. They both were so comfortable that they didn't move for some time. Fanny closed her eyes and just let him hold her…In the back of her mind she had wished for this.

Finely, Fanny pulled back, giving a little smile as she said " I'm tired I think I should retire for the night."

Henry just looked at her still holding her hand. _It is so soft and smooth, God I wish I could hold her hand forever. _Letting her hand go very reluctantly he said, "Well then, sleep well, my dear, Fanny." With a smile he watched her leave. Fanny, outside off the door, breathed a sigh and started for her room; ready to have this day over with.

**A\N ****Please review...**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N**__ thanks to all my readers and reviewers for their support...and very sorry for the wait, i hope u enjoy this next chapter:)_

_later, for know. _

_Anna_

_**Chapter three **_

The next morning Sir Thomas called again for the doctor, saying to himself that if he did not show this day, he would go get him himself, and if he did not come willingly he would drag him to the house.

The doctor was there in a matter of time.

Edmund, standing near Tom's bed, asked the doctor what could be done…his reply

"Wait...and pray that he pulls through."

"Wait." Edmund repeated with some misgiving.

"Yes" said the doctor "Time can do almost anything."

Edmund just stood there.

Fanny was watching everything from behind them at the window thinking about what the doctor said and how true it was.

Meanwhile, Henry was walking outside with Sir Thomas, trying to get his mind of his ailing son. Yet Henry was doing a horrible job; because all he could think about was _her_, and how beautiful she was standing at that window, and how she was taking all this.

Sir Thomas stopped in mid sentence, looking at Henry who had not heard a word he'd just said, and then, looking at what had gotten Henry's attention, he smiled to himself.

"She is a fine girl is she not, Mr. Crawford?" he said. Taking his eyes of Fanny to look at Sir Thomas and then back at Fanny he said,

"Yes she is." Quick to change the subject though Henry asked Sir Thomas how he was holding up.

His answer was unexpected and very tragic.

"I have done things that have made my son look at me with disgust and sorrow." he said with regret. "Right now my son is lying in his bed dying and I can't do anything about it. My heart hurts - my body aches just thinking about…" he trailed of. Henry, caught of guard, didn't know what to say, so, thinking it best, said nothing.

They spent the rest of their morning walking in silence.

That night looking at the bed to where his son lay so close to death, Sir Thomas took Tom's hand and pleaded for his forgiveness…

Not even a week later Tom was walking, riding his horse, and in general, being himself - albeit, a much more responsible and contented self. Now that he and his father had resolved most of their differences, they were together and talking things over concerning how to change and improve the family's holdings in Antigua.

Thankful for this, Fanny was back to arranging her wedding - stop on that thought. _Her wedding_; a wedding she did not even want to a man she did not even love.

"How is this possible?" she yelled in her mind. Unfortunately there was no one to answer.

Another week had gone by, everyone looked and sounded happy…Everyone except Fanny and Henry. They looked at each other, not knowing what to say or do.

Henry was so frustrated looking at Fanny and knowing that she might never love him the way he would want her to that he decided he had to he take action.

"Sir Thomas" Henry said as he stood up from a parlor chair, in a very calm yet firm voice. "May I have a word with you in private?" Sir Thomas looked up from his discussion with Tom startled by the interruption.

"Yes, of course, Mr. Crawford." he answered, taking it that the matter was quite serious to elicit such a rude outburst, "We can talk in the library." He smiled at his wife and her pug laying in her lap, sleeping, while walking with Henry to the library.

Coming to the library Henry walked in and waited for Sir Thomas to close the door; very impatiently mind you.

"Yes, Henry, what is it?" Sir Thomas said with a little worry in his eyes. Henry hesitated, yet, he had to say this, he could not go on like this any longer - he hated the way Fanny looked at him; with anger, resentment, and even a trace of disgust.

"I would like to give Fanny a way out of the marriage." he put his hands up "Please, let me finish first before you say anything, sir." he looked at Sir Thomas pleadingly. "I want to give Fanny a way out of this - I can't stand knowing that she might never love me, and with how things are between us at present, if we where to get married now I know that is what would happen ." Henry felt so angry that it was hard for him to stay calm and not yell; such was his desperation.

"Henry…"Sir Thomas started to say, yet Henry stopped him, pacing from one part of the room to the next over and over again; breathing very heavily, alarming Sir Thomas.

"I want to court her for 30 days and if she does not love me by the end of those 30 days, then..." Henry paused, trying to get his next sentence out before he burst. "I will let her go to live the life she wants - to marry - to love - whomever she wants." Henry went very quiet and still, trying to calm himself.

Sir Thomas took a little while to think about the proposal…He felt the plan had merit. Fanny was still hesitant to accept Mr. Crawford's advances, and she was a romantic girl by nature. Impressed by the maturity and consideration of the elder Crawford, he was able to get one word out before Henry walked out of the library, not to be seen for two days.

The word was...yes.

A/N please review...


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hello, hello everyone! Hope ya'll are doing good, sorry for the delay - it's been crazy here! Thank you to all who read and reviewed my last chapter, and thank you to my Beta, Aranel du Lac, for her help and support. Hope everyone enjoys...Anna :)**

_**Chapter Four: The Proposition**_

Three days later, Fanny walked down to breakfast thinking to herself what a great day it would be to go horseback riding on her handsome hero, Shakespeare. Who know she wouldn't even get the chance.

As she entered the dining room, Sir Thomas, who had just been about to send Edmund after her, smiled to himself, glad to see her in such good spirits. "Fanny may I have a few minutes of your time this beautiful morning." he ask as she took her seat.

"Of course, Sir Thomas" Fanny said with a smile. "I was just on my way to take Shakespeare out for a ride, yet perhaps, if you would like, we could walk in the garden."

Sir Thomas was very pleased with Fanny's attitude, hoping it was a sign that all would go well and answered pleasantly, "That sounds like a wonderful idea."

So, there they were, walking in the beautiful green and flower filled garden with a very awkward silence looming over their heads, as the sun beamed brightly above them.

Sir Thomas had not spoken a word since they had left the house, his worries concerning Fanny's reluctance to accept Henry coming upon him anew, and had a very serious expression on his face; not like the pleased and happy one he had at breakfast.

Fanny, looking uncomfortable and worried, broke the silence, saying "Sir Thomas, are…are you alright?"

Sir Thomas, coming out of his deep thoughts, looked at Fanny with a small smile on his face, trying not to worry her. "Yes, Fanny I am quite alright…Thank you."

Yet he was still hesitant. Fanny, was unsure what to make of it. Yet, with one last look around the garden Sir Thomas finally began to speak his mind. "Fanny, Mr. Crawford came to me with a proposal that I would like you to consider."

Fanny, caught of guard, looked at Sir Thomas, trying to figure out what was going on. What other sort of proposal could Henry have?

Sir Thomas continued. "Mr. Crawford would like to make an agreement; he would like to court you for thirty days and if you still think of him in the same way…" he paused, "then, after that time, he will release you from the engagement." With that said, Sir Thomas watched Fanny intently.

Fanny didn't know what to say or do, was there some reason why Mr. Crawford would suddenly not wish to marry her? She was at a loss to understand his intent.

Sir Thomas, seeing this, said, "Fanny, you do not need to give your answer at this moment, yet, you will need to give your reply without delay…" he paused,

"I do not mean to pressure you, however, I think it is a good offer, suitable to your disposition, and that you should at least consider it. I have faith in you, Fanny; I know that you will do what is best." With that Sir Thomas left the garden, leaving Fanny in her astonishment.

She was so taken aback that she stayed in the garden, in the same seat, for over an hour before she ever moved a muscle, deliberating over the turn of events. She did not know what to think of this proposition; she had always thought of Henry as selfish and slightly narcissistic, yet now, he had done something that served someone else's wants - or so it seemed. Was he still playing a farce, or was his care genuine? That was the question that plagued her.

Edmund had been walking around in the garden for a few minutes when he saw Fanny, not reading a book or walking as she usually would, but simply sitting on a bench, staring off vacantly. Concerned, he quietly walked towards her, trying not to startle her. As he came to her side, he spoke softly. "Fanny? Are you alright?…How long have you been sitting out here?" he asked.

Not really aware of him as she continued to ponder the situation she was in and the choice she had to make, Fanny did not even look up as she said, "Just thinking."

As if his presence had made the site unsuitable for her meditation, Edmund was surprised as Fanny got up and started walking toward the house. Quick to stop her, he took a light hold of her arm and turned her toward himself, his concern evident in his soft hazel eyes

"Are you alright, Fanny?" He had a look of sadness on his face, he never liked to see Fanny sad and he didn't understand why she wasn't confiding in him as she usually would have done.

Fanny, not wanting to worry Edmund, her best friend, yet unable to speak all the thoughts that were tumbling around in her head, smiled that smile of confidence that was unique, though she did not feel it, and said, "I'm fine Edmund, really…I appreciate your concern, but I feel that I must be alone…"

Edmund, gave her one of his half smiles, only half understanding, and said, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Edmund, I am positive." Fanny gave him another reassuring smile and started walking again.

As she closed her bedroom door behind her, she cast a weary gaze over the cozy quarters. Though she had known her answer the instant Sir Thomas had presented the proposal, she was still troubled by what would transpire after. She had a very strong suspicion that she would not sleep that night.

**AN: I know it was short, but more IS coming!! Soon :D Please R&R**


End file.
